Waylin Cheney
Waylin Cheney is the captain of the Dark Knights of Vidar. Appearance Waylin is tall and pale with a muscular frame. He has thick black hair and ruby red eyes. He's rarely seen out of his black armor or black tunic. After breaking his leg and not getting proper treatment in time, he gained a limp and uses a cane to walk. Personality Waylin comes off as cold and detached to most people. He has an air of professionalism about him. He's very single minded and intelligent. He's very introverted, but he can be very witty and open when he's among people he knows. When carrying out his responsibilities as a leader, he is very serious and professional. Waylin is also very protective of his friends so that nothing bad happens to them on his watch, stemming from his failure to protect his siblings from Peren's soldiers. Biography Early Life Waylin is the first son of Zara Cheney and the god Hod. He has three younger siblings, Selise, Rogue, and Selene. He is five years older than Selise. He was fourteen when Peren belle de Vil's soldiers ransacked the house and killed their mother. He was knocked out and presumed dead, and woke up only after the soldiers had set the house on fire and left. A storm put out the fire, and that night, Waylin was found by dark knights Erigor Stark and Stelle Gurira, who took him back to the temple of Vidar when they learned what had happened. Abilities *Swordfighting: Waylin is skilled in fighting with a sword. Since he got a limp, he became accustomed to fighting with a sword at the end of his cane. *Shadow Magic: As a son of Hod, Waylin is naturally skilled at shadow magic. *Cold Resistance: Because his father is the god of winter, Waylin is resistant to the cold. Relationships Family *Siblings: Waylin has three full blooded siblings, Selise, Rogue, and Selene. When they were growing up, he had a standard protectiveness over them, especially his little brother, who was softer and weaker than he was. When they were separated, he was devastated and it broke him, to the point that he seeks to protect others he meets so they aren't harmed on his watch. *Cecily Entreri: Cecily is Waylin's girlfriend and eventual wife. The two are shown to have a nonsexual, albeit loving relationship. They bonded over fighting and shared pain. Friends *Callum Aldertree: Callum was Waylin's squire who became a knight shortly before the story begins. Waylin considers Callum to be his best friend due to the time they spent together. They're very good at working together. *Erigor Stark: Erigor is Waylin's predecessor and was a father figure during Waylin's teenage years. He was his primary caregiver and trainer during his days as a squire. Waylin admires him and will turn to him for help when he is unsure of something. Trivia Category:Males Category:He/Him Category:Norse Characters Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Characters Category:Tales of Love and Revenge Characters Category:Demigods Category:Humans Category:Children of Hod Category:Shadow Mages Category:Dark Knights Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Characters on the Asexual Spectrum Category:Cheney Family Members Category:Paladins Category:Oath of Vengeance Category:A to Z